Sorry About Mom and Dad
by pennydumb
Summary: Then a familiar voice shouted from the other side of the wall, followed by the noise of objects being thrown. The noise was too much. Natsuo started crying again. While Shouto covered his ears with his hands and fell on the ground. He was crying. Silently.


**Sorry about Mom and Dad**

"Nii-san."

His door was swung open, revealing his three younger siblings.

Fuyumi looked terrible. Her eyebrows were curled up in an extremely worried fashion, while in her hands, she held Shouto's and Natsuo's hands tightly. Natsuo was looking like he's trying to be the tough guy despite the fact that his eyes were crying waterfall. Shouto wasn't in any better condition though. He wasn't being loud but Touya knew that by the way their youngest sibling bury his head into Fuyumi's leg, he's scared.

Touya clenched his jaws and quickly stood up from his chair. He tore his earphones out of his ears and rushed towards them.

He closed the door behind him and locked it tightly. He walked over a nearby dresser and pushed it in front of the door, adding weight to it. That should do it.

"What happened?" he asked, even though he already knew.

Fuyumi just swallowed, holding her brothers closer to her, "Mom and Dad."

"I swear! I'm going to kill him!" Natsuo suddenly blurted out, his voice stinging with indignation.

"Natsuo, quiet," their sister scolded him.

"What the hell, onee-chan? Didn't you see what he did to Mom? He's a monster. Is he trying to kill us all?"

"Natsuo, that's enough," Touya spoke, rather calmly. He moved swiftly towards them and knelt before his younger brothers.

"Nii-san..." the next time Natsuo spoke, his voice cracked and another wave of waterfall streamed down his cheeks.

Touya felt a piercing sensation in his chest after seeing this, but despite the hurt, he forced a smile as he looked down at his brother. Natsuo's cry got even louder at this and he fell on his brother's arms, nuzzling his tear-soaked cheeks into Touya's collars. The eldest sibling brought a hand up and drew small but comforting circles on Natsuo's back.

"Shh... Shh... It's gonna be okay, Natsuo..." Touya whispered, and then slightly pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, "Now, apologize to big sis. I told you not to cuss, right?"

Just then, a loud thud came from outside of their door. The noise startled the quiet Shouto, causing for him to tighten his grip around Fuyumi's leg. Touya and Fuyumi exchanged looks. He didn't like seeing them like this. They shouldn't be feeling like this in their own home. He felt so powerless. Useless. He was the oldest but he couldn't even do anything to make her brothers and sister feel safe. If only he was stronger... If only he was braver...

"Here."

Touya tapped the empty spaces on top of his mattress, motioning for them to come with him under the covers. They all immediately followed, except for Shouto.

"What's wrong, Shouto?" asked Fuyumi.

But the youngest Todoroki seemed to have swallowed his own tongue. He just stood there, paralyzed and trembling in fear. Fuyumi reached for his hand but Shouto hid them on his back. His heterochromic eyes weren't meeting any of theirs.

Fuyumi let out a sigh and looked back at Touya, as if expecting for him to do something. Touya moved. Even without her asking, he would do anything for any of them.

"Hey, lil bro," he crouched down, then sat down in front of Shouto.

Shouto didn't move an inch.

But the smile on Touya's face never ceased, even though he knew that Shouto was already suffering deep down inside, "Show me your nice hands, come on."

The youngest Todoroki moved his head, in an attempt to say no.

"Why not?"

Touya watched him carefully. Then he saw his lips, quivering. His eyes were looking down. Touya tightly closed his eyes, fighting against his own tears.

He extended his own hands to Shouto, "Come on, lil bro... You trust me, right? I am your Nii-san, right?"

Then a familiar voice shouted from the other side of the wall, followed by the noise of objects being thrown. The noise was too much. Natsuo started crying again. While Shouto covered his ears with his hands and fell on the ground. He was crying. Silently.

Fortunately, he didn't rejected Touya's warm arms when they started wrapping around his small frame. Touya felt his every sobs and whimpers. Though soundless, he knew how much his brother was hurting inside.

He hugged him closer, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about Mom and Dad. You guys... You guys don't deserve this."

Then the waterworks.

The four of them didn't know how long this mess will last. But the night was still young. Touya knew that tonight, just like any other night, was gonna be hellish. But he must stay strong. His heart can take so much pain. But his precious younger siblings... he's not sure anymore.

**_a/n : I really did not know what I was doing. i was just listening to Icon For Hire's "Sorry About Your Parents" and immediately thought about this family..._****_I own nothing but the mistakes. Thank you for reading!!_**


End file.
